Erik's petite danseuse
by RosieDestler153
Summary: What if Christine never came to the Opera House and Erik fell in love with a certain little ballerina instead?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Erik is 10 when Mme. Giry rescues him. She is 16. At 20 she has Meg. Erik is 14. There is 6 years between Mme. Giry and Erik. And 14 years between Meg and Erik**

 **This is an AU where Christine doesn't exist.**

 **Cast: 2004 ALW movie cast because I liked them all (except for Raoul, but that's ok in this fanfic).**

 **Note: this is my first fanfiction, so positive criticism is welcome. Also, this is my second take at the story, I wasn't to happy with my first draft of it, so I restarted. Sorry for any confusion.**

 **A**

 **PROLOGUE**

Meg couldn't think of a time when she didn't know Him. She had always sensed His presence and to her, it felt like He was a guardian angel of sorts. Of course in her very young years she never had laid eyes upon him nor heard a single word. Perhaps it was the little incident here and there that alerted her of his presence; a flower pot missing her head by inches or her bed always straightened on mornings that she forgot (she was thankful for these times because her mother was very strict about organization, and Meg received no special exemption from these rules). It was these little things that let her know that He was there, watching over her. Always…..

Antoinette Giry was a strict but loving mother. She knew the Opera Populaire was not the ideal place for a young girl to grow up, and had asked Erik to keep a close eye on her, when she could not. So it was at her request that he began trailing the little blond ballet rat. At first it had been an annoyance, for what boy wants to be constantly following a young girl in the shadows when there was so much mischief to be made. But he owed his life to the Madame and so he never failed to neglect his duties. Well naturally there had been times when he couldn't resist the devious plans that came to him. Perhaps one of the most amusing pranks he had played was the time he had dyed la Carlotta's white poodle lime green, but there was also the time he had mixed glue in the shampoo bottles which the ballet rats used, (Meg of course did not fall victim to this prank). As a result, Antoinette had raged at him for hours that night about growing up and acting mature.

During moments like these, Erik would lose himself in the music he could hear faintly inside his head. He had always sought comfort in music. Ever since he was young he composed melodies in his mind. But it wasn't until he stumbled across an old piano, while exploring the different levels of cellars in the opera house, that he was able to truly bring the melodies out. Soon after that, he began to compose while learning to master the various instruments in an orchestra. Music became his passion and every piece of music he created, held part of his soul in it. He was, without a doubt, a great composer, yet few in the world would ever be privileged enough to hear his works of pure genius and art.

When he was 20, He became tired of the way Monsieur Lefèvre was managing things and began to issue orders and prepared consequences when his demands were ignored. And so the infamous tale of the Phantom of the Opera began.

* * *

10 year old Meg was scared. She'd had a nightmare and was running to her mother's room when she stopped in surprised. Her mother was talking to someone with a deep voice. In her curiosity, Meg forgot about the scary dream and leaned closer to the door, hoping to learn what stranger was in her mama's room so late.

"You are taking this Phantom façade to seriously," her mama was saying. Her mama continued to scold the unknown within her room, but Meg wasn't listening. Her mind was full of questions and wonder _. "Could her mama really be talking to the infamous Phantom of the Opera? How did she know him?"_ Her thoughts were suddenly silenced when she heard her mother mention her name.

"I trusted you to watch over Meg all these years because I believed it would teach you some responsibility. You are no longer a child! When will you stop acting like one?" Her mother sounded exasperated with the mysterious person in the room.

"I told you, Monsieur Lefèvre is an old fool who has no sense in style or music. Annie, you have got to agree that the operas he has ordered to be put on most recently have been so distasteful." The deep voice had a whining edge to it. " _Annie…? Was the man in there, the potential phantom,_ that _close to her mother that he would call her Annie?"_

Meg was starting to become aware of the conversation dying in the room and thought it best for her to return to the ballet dormitories, lest she be caught eaves dropping. So she ran as silently as possible back to the room where all the ballet rats slept. She climbed into bed and began to contemplate about what she had heard. " _Could the angel she felt watching over her all this time, be none other than the Phantom of the Opera?_


	2. Chapter 2

Several years passed, and Meg never caught her mother speaking to the mysterious stranger again. So it wasn't long before the memory was pushed into the back of her mind. It was no help that her mother was constantly drilling her to improve her skills as a ballerina. Every night Meg would fall into a dreamless sleep that would last until her mother would rouse her early in the morning to begin her day of dancing. She barely had enough time to sleep, let alone thinking about the mysterious visitor that night. The only benefit of all the vigorous training was that Meg gained a little bedroom separate from the ballet dorms just down the hall from her mother's living space.

Meg knew her mother wanted her to become Prima Ballerina one day, just like she had been when she had be able to dance, before the accident which resulted in the death of her father, and her mother's broken heel, that never healed. So she practiced and practiced. Auditions for ballet soloist in the upcoming opera season were coming up and she knew that her mother wanted her to get a solo. The only problem was Meg didn't love dancing like her mother did. She enjoyed it, but she had no passion for it, and so she could not dance with any soul. But she tried. She wanted to make her mother proud. Every night she would practice on the great opera stage, trying to feel the music and put her soul into her dancing. But no matter how perfectly she completed the moves, she just didn't feel any passion.

Erik watched her as he always did. He watched her complete her dance routines with grace and elegance, but he too noticed the lack of passion in the girl. For several nights he thought, and then he composed. It was a simple but pretty song for the young Giry.

The next night he waited for her in the shadows. She came and lit a few candles and began to practice the newest routine that had been choreographed that day. Once again, Erik noticed there was no soul in anything she did. He hoped that the music he had written for her would awake some kind of passion. Slipping unnoticed from the shadows, he made his way towards the piano that lay at the foot of the stage. He needed to read no music as his hands began to play the simple melody. Meg stopped dancing. There at the foot of the stage was a man. The shadows hid part of his face, but the candle light was reflected in his sea green eyes that were focused on her. Something about the way they looked at her was reassuring, and she felt oddly safe, considering the situation. Around her, she could hear a beautiful unearthly melody begin to unwind. It was so beautiful, simple and stunning. In all her days at the opera house, she had never heard a song like this. The music was so entrancing, it filled her soul and without recognizing it, she began to dance. There were no choreographed moves that she had to follow, just her and the music.

Erik watched her begin to dance. He watched her become one with the music and was enthralled as he watched her dance as she had never danced before. He kept on playing, improvising and creating variations of the theme when the original melody died. She flowed into the changes of music easily and flawlessly. Her body represented the music and every movement she danced was full of soul. For a 13 year old, Erik was impressed. When he sensed her beginning to tire, he slowly began to draw the music to its end.

The last note rang in the air before it faded gently away. Meg gasped for breaths of air and dropped to the ground. She had never felt so alive while dancing. The music had been so breathtakingly beautiful and seemed to speak to her, as if it had been made for her. She looked up to the mysterious player, but found him gone. Somehow, it did not surprise her. She headed into her room and changed before flopping into bed and closing her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep, she could have sworn she heard a voice singing the same melody she had danced to, not many moments ago.

* * *

It felt like she had been asleep for only a few minutes when she woke to her mother shaking her.

"Marguarite Giry! Why on earth are you still in bed?!"

Meg slowly blinked away the drowsiness away and began to change into her tutu. When her mother left, to give her some privacy, Meg began to remember the events of the night before; the beauty of the music flowing seamlessly into her and the mysterious man who played every note perfectly. She spent the rest of the night dreaming about the man returning to play for her that night.

Erik watched little Meg dance around the stage, flawless, but still lacking any soul. He frowned, she had it within her, so why on earth was she not dancing like she had last night. He puzzled over it for a bit as he watched rehearsals.

After a day on non-stop drilling for the upcoming opera, which was rumoured to have been force upon Monsieur Lefèvre by the Opera Ghost, Meg was at last free to have a nap. But try as she might, she could not sleep. Her mind was counting down the hours for her to be able to dance with that music played by that man. Erik was passing by her room using one of the many secret passages in the opera house. Peering through the air vent slightly above her bed, he watched her squirm restlessly in her bed. He knew it would not do for her to be missing vital moments of sleep when she barely got enough as it was, so he sang her a soft lullaby. Erik took pride in his singing voice. In his years of solitude with only Antoinette as company, he had mastered many things, from architecture to cooking to ventriloquism. But he thought his voice was among the greatest of his talents. He could see that Meg had visibly relaxed under the influence of his voice and was drifting off to sleep, He stay long enough to be sure that she was asleep before departing to run some errands before the night ahead.

Meg woke with a start. She had been dreaming about something important, but now that her mind was awake and her eyes open, she couldn't recall her dream. Pulling on her tutu and tying up her hair with a blue satin ribbon, she walked swiftly to the auditorium, her heart thumping with every step. There he was, waiting for her by the piano. Candles had been lit around the stage bathing the room in more light that the night before, yet his face was still hidden in the shadows. She wanted to approach him and speak, but she felt too shy, so she began to stretch. He watched her intensely as she began warming up her muscles, then without a warning, he began to play. Like the night before, the music surrounded her, enveloping her in beauty, filling her soul as she began to dance. She moved with the grace and passion that she had been lacking that rehearsal, and Erik briefly wondered if it was because of him and _his_ music. Though he carried himself with pride, Erik had never been arrogant, so he soon pushed that thought away and focused on the blond ballerina dancing around the stage.

She felt so alive! The rush of the music filled her entirely. She barely thought about what movements she needed to do, and just let the music take over. The music was slowly morphing into the familiar songs that they had been learning during rehearsals for the new opera. Usually she had to pay attention to what she was doing during the rehearsals, but the way he played the notes, something was special about them. It was almost as if the music had a life of its own, and was dancing with her, like a dance partner, complementing her every move. The music ended too soon, and as soon as Meg looked up, the man was gone. As if he had merely melted into the shadows.

Erik felt proud of himself. In just two nights, his little ballerina had clearly improved. Of course there was a little technical error here and there. But she was without a doubt, much better than other girls her age, and even older. Pulling of his shirt, he climbed into bed and closed his eyes. Yes, he could see it know. His little blond angel, the youngest, but most talented prima ballerina the world had ever seen. In his mind, he pictured her twirling around the stage, entrancing the audience. Then he promptly fell asleep.

And so, the mysterious man returned every night to play his music, and slowly, she began to improve during rehearsals, dancing with more soul every day.

Antoinette could not have been more proud as she watched her daughter improve every day. She knew without a doubt that her daughter would easily grab many of the solos, for no one could deny her Meg's talent.

The mysterious man and Meg fell into a routine. She would dance the night away with him and his music, then he would disappear and she would return to bed. Her mama would wake her a few hours later to begin training with the rest of the ballet rats as well as spend time practicing with her daughter before eating. Then after supper Meg would lie in bed until he sang her to sleep. After a few hours, she would wake and meet him on stage where he would play for her. No words passed between them, although she would receive occasional notes with criticism or compliments, and gifts, no doubt from him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a while before the first words between them were spoken. The man had finished playing and was about to slip away into the shadows when Meg called out to him.

"Monsieur! Please wait a moment!"

Silence met her words, but the man did not move from the piano. She took this as a sign to continue.

"Monsieur, I wish to thank you for all of this. I- I don't know how I would have achieved any soloist part without you."

The man spoke no words, but bowed his head in recognition of her speech. As he still did not leave, Meg continued to talk.

"I believe you already know my name, but if not, let me introduce myself formally." As she spoke, she began walking to the edge of the stage towards him. "I am Marguarite Giry, the only child of Madame Giry, the ballet mistress here." She slid off the stage and continued to approach the man in the shadows slowly. "What is your name Monsieur?" By now she was a few feet away. She stopped walking towards him, and just stood in front of him, observing his features, now that she could see him more clearly.

He was tall and slim, dressed entirely in black. He stood with pride and seemed to have a confident air about him. His hair slicked back looked black in the faint lighting. Half of his face was clearly handsome, a strong defining jaw bone, clean shaven face. The man must be in his twenties she predicted. Perhaps the most intriguing thing about the man was the white mask which covered the right side of his face. But the mask did not hide his bright green eyes which met her blue eyes in a silent challenge. He too seemed to be observing her. Then he opened his mouth and spoke.

"You may call me Erik, little Giry." His voice was deep and melodic, entrancing but powerful. Meg gasped; it sounded like that voice she had heard that night a few years ago in her mother's chambers.

Erik seemed to notice the gasp and ever so slightly cocked his head to the side.

"Monsieur Erik, could it be that you are acquainted with my mother? Was it you in her room that night so many years ago?" Meg could not resist asking.

Erik took a breath in, and nodded his head once.

Meg immediately asked, "Are you the one everyone calls the Phantom of the Opera?"

Once again he nodded.

Meg pondered over it for a moment before finally asking, "Are you really a ghost?"

The Opera Ghost looked at her and laughed slightly. "No little Giry, I am afraid I am nothing of the sorts."

Meg seemed to be satisfied with that answer and proceeded to interrogate him on how he learned to play the piano, and why he was helping her, and how he knew her mother, and if he was bored being alone often. In turn, he answered her questions as honestly as he could, but he avoided answering her question about how he knew her mother. She didn't seem to notice and when he bade her good night, she slipped off to bed without any complaint. And in her dreams, he was there.

* * *

Meg's routine in life did not change much. The only difference was that Erik began voicing his criticism while she was dancing. And after the music ended, he would wait for her to catch her breath before biding her goodnight, or more commonly, conversing with her, until she was too tired to think straight. One night after a particularly strenuous rehearsal during the day and night, she fell asleep during their conversation. Erik felt he had no choice but to carry the little ballerina, who was fortunately very light, back to her room, where he laid her gently in her bed. He did not dare undress her, so he left her asleep with her tutu on.

When Antoinette found her daughter asleep with her tutu on, even though she distinctly remembered her daughter changing into her nightwear the evening before, she realized that her daughter's improvement during rehearsals must be due to the fact she was practising at night. Mme. Giry felt touched by her daughter's dedication, and decided to treat her by letting her sleep in.

* * *

Meg felt the sun's warmth on her eyelids and could see its bright radiance even with her eyes shut. She let out a sigh and stretched as she opened her eyes. Beside her bed, lying on her table was breakfast with a note that had her name on it. Yawning, she opened it.

 _Meg,_

 _I have come to the realization that you have been practicing ballet at night. You must have been very tired last night, for you fell asleep with your tutu on, which is no comfortable thing. For your hard work, both at rehearsals yesterday, and your effort at night, you can have the day off. This is a one-time offer however. You will be expected to be at rehearsals on time tomorrow. Enjoy your breakfast and bundle up if you head out today, though the sun is out, it is still cold._

 _Love,_

 _Your Mama_

Meg hadn't had a day off in ages, so she was determined not to waste this opportunity. Gobbling down her breakfast and washing it down with some milk, she made plans for her day. She wasted no time dressing and putting up her hair with a little golden ribbon, before skipping down the halls and out of the Opera Populaire. Her first stop would be the library. Ever since she was young, Meg had loved books. She loved the knowledge that they could give you, and how easily you could lose yourself in the pages. She was glad of her mother's warning about the cold weather, and thankful for the warm shawl that she had brought with her. Before long, she had reached the giant stone building, which contained millions of books that Meg couldn't wait to get her hands on.

Erik watched Meg walk through the doors of the library and sighed to himself. As per usual, Antoinette had asked him to make sure no harm came to her. While it was an easy task to do in the Opera House, the library was much different. There weren't half as many secret passageways in the library, and the ones that existed did not go onto all the floors and rooms of the library. Unfortunately, his mask prevented him from walking into the library, and so into the passageways he would have to go.

It didn't take him too long to find the little ballerina. She was in the section dedicated to romance novels. While Erik enjoyed books, the sappy romance books disgusted him. He preferred the books which gave him knowledge, for knowledge to him, was power.

Meg bounced out of the library accompanied by several books and two shadows. She headed back to the Opera house, only stopping at a boulangerie to buy a few pastries as a treat. Although she enjoyed walking through Paris, she preferred to not be alone in the streets and was eager to head back to the familiar stone building.

Her second shadow felt a sigh of relief when he saw her heading back to the Opera house. He didn't like being in the streets of Paris at day, it made him feel far too exposed, despite his camouflage skills. Entering one of the passage ways through a hidden trap door, he followed Meg to the roof where he watched her sit on the raised ledge bordering the roof and pull out a book and croissant, letting her legs dangle above the busy Parisian street. His heart nearly stopped of shock, seeing Meg so close to plummeting to her death, yet appearing to be unconcerned. Uncertain what to do, he stayed in the shadows watching her. The sun made her golden hair glow, giving her an angelic halo. Around her neck was a golden cross that shone when the rays of light hit it. It seemed he was not the only thing that noticed the beautiful angel in front of him. The shining gold cross attracted the attention of a nearby crow. He cocked his head and cawed before leaping from his perch and dived towards the shiny object, and the glowing Meg. Erik and Meg both heard the crow and looked up to see it mid-dive, focused on the shiny object. Meg screamed and went to stand but lost her balance, in an instant, Erik was there, grabbing for her hand while the crow continued to dive towards them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Meg screamed and went to stand but lost her balance, in an instant, Erik was there, grabbing for her hand while the crow continued to dive towards them._

Their hands met for the briefest of seconds, but it was all Erik needed to temporarily lift her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her against him. She was still dangling above the street, but she was safe in his arms. Time froze for Erik as he looked down at this angel, who still glowed with youthful innocence. The crow cawed again, bringing Erik back to reality. With one tug, Meg was safe, two feet firmly on the roof again, in his arms. He was at loss for words. Rarely had he ever been that scared. The only time he could think of was when Annie had led him away from the gypsy camp that one night many years ago. Erik could feel Meg's heavy breaths and could imagine her racing heart. Spinning her around to face him, he looked into her eyes and began to scold her for being careless.

"What on earth were you thinking, Marguarite Giry?!"

"I-uh-uh….well…" she mumbled senselessly.

Erik continued, determined to get his point across, "See to it, this never happens again. You could have died! And what on earth would I tell your mother?!"

Despite his anger, her curiosity could not help but ask, "My mother…?"

"Yes. Your mother as per usual, asked me to watch over you today, lest something happen to you. As if I don't have more important things to be doing," Erik snorted with contempt until he realized that he was still only a few inches from Meg's pretty face and her body still pressed against his. Jumping back he began to retreat to the shadows.

"I trust, Mademoiselle, that you can get yourself safely to your room, without endangering your life."

Without waiting for a response, he disappeared, leaving a stunned Meg trying to process what happened.

* * *

Meg changed into her tutu hastily before grabbing her gift and running softly to the auditorium. He was there waiting. She breathed a sigh of relief for she had been worried he might have been angry over the events of the afternoon and would not come. She approached him, trembling despite her herself.

"Monsieur Erik…. I- I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I realize this isn't much, but I hope you will receive it as a token of my thanks."

She held out a box, wrapped with a little golden bow. He could have sworn she had been wearing it earlier that day. Slowly, he approached her, and took it from her hands. He tried to keep his face blank and emotionless, although it was hard, for he had never received a physical gift apart from the scrap of clothing his mother had given him to use as a mask.

Slowly he undid the bow and took off the lid. Inside the box were two new quills, one a golden-yellow, while the other was speckled blue. Underneath them lay a bundle of thick parchment paper.

"I thought maybe they would be useful for the letters you write to Monsieur Lefèvre. I hear he gets a lot of letters nowadays… Please forgive me if I spoke out of place." Meg spoke with such honesty; Erik could not help but be touched by her kindness.

He drew a breath before thanking her and assuring her that he was not angry. Then, eager to avoid further conversation, he sat up and glided over to the piano where he began to play.

Meg was relieved that he was not angry, and climbed onto the stage to dance to his music, which seemed to carry a lighter, more playful tone than she had ever heard him play.

When the music ended, he waited for her to recover before stiffly bowing and disappearing into the dark. Meg sat on the stage for a bit, pondering over the strange Phantom-like man Erik was. More than anything, she wanted to truly thank him for saving her life, but she did not know how. He was an unpredictable person, and she did not wish to get on his bad side. She headed back to her room and undressed. As she lay in bed, she continued to reflect over the day, and what to do about him.

Erik was in distraught. He had banged on his organ for half an hour before apologizing to her and reduced his playing into a gentler tune. Once the music calmed him, he sat contemplating why he was angry. He had received a gift from the little Giry. Shouldn't he be happy? A little voice was whispering in his head that he had been ungrateful. Had he been ungrateful? He had thanked the ballerina, although, he had saved her life. He wasn't ungrateful, no not he.

Erik glanced over at the box lying on the table next to one of his most treasured items, after his mask of course. A little monkey holding the symbols dressed in Persian robes, perched on top of a music box that he had created. The monkey had been a toy he'd found dropped on the floor of his cage many years ago. He shivered at the memories, and then returned to looking at the box containing Meg's gifts to him. What would he do with them? That was a dumb question. He would use them of course. But somehow he felt that these items were too special to be used for letters to the idiot manager. No, he would use them to create something special. He would create something beautiful for Meg.

With that thought he began to compose. She had provided him with many sheets of paper, he could write an opera with this. What if he wrote a ballet for her? What if he got Monsieur Lefèvre to play it during the opera's off season? Erik's mind began to flow with many creative thoughts and ideas. But one question kept on nagging him. Why? Why would he bother to do all this work for a simple ballet rat?

* * *

Several months passed with little exciting events. Monsieur Lefèvre was driven closer to insanity with ever demand Erik issued. Many operas and play went by successfully, and Meg celebrated a birthday. To her disappointment, Erik didn't appear to notice. The day and night passed without any words of her special day, and she headed to her room slightly stung. However, upon entering her room she noticed something on her bed. Two roses, one a golden yellow, the other speckled blue tied together with a golden ribbon. The ribbon she had worn in her hair that day when he saved her. There was also a note with her name on it. She opened it eagerly, only to read _Happy Birthday Marguarite._ His cursive was neat and had a slight flourish, giving it a graceful air to it. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep with the note containing three words in it, held tightly in her hand, close to her heart. It was with luck that she managed to wake and hide the note under her pillow before her mother entered to rouse her. The roses however remained out, in a little jar of water on her windowsill.

Madame Giry noticed the roses and it wasn't long before she accidentally discovered the note lying beneath her daughter's pillow. She knew at once who it was. She had received enough letters from him to recognize his writing instantly. Naturally she was confused. Why would her Meg hide this from her? How did they meet? And what were Erik's intentions? She knew that Erik would only do a kind gesture like this to someone he cared for. What if he had fallen for her Meg? She knew he would be a loyal husband to Meg, but would Meg ever be able to look beyond the mask and his face…? Had Meg seen his face? All these questions began to swim around her head and she knew that she would have to find him, and have him set things straight.

Madame Giry called rehearsal to a close an hour early, which was strange, but none of the ballet rats were complaining. She had worked them hard, and for a while, they would all be too tired to create mischief. This was her opportunity to hunt down the phantom. Her first instinct was to go Box 5, for he usually lingered around for a bit after rehearsals. Climbing the stairs to the phantoms infamous box, she sat on his chair and waited. Not five minutes had passed when she felt the rope around her neck. It tightened slightly, not enough to harm her at all however. Erik would never dare or want to harm her.

"Erik, how many times must I tell you to grow up. You are NOT a child."

"Forgive me Madame, I could not resist." He smirked. "Pray tell why you are in my box?"

Antoinette took a breath and then began her interrogation. "Please explain to me the roses on my daughter's windowsill this morning, as well as the note which accompanied them, clearly written by you. What exactly is your relationship with my Meg, and what are your intentions."

Erik snorted. " _My_ intentions? You make me sound as if I am planning to seduce her. I have simply aided her with her dancing and saved her life. I have no _intentions_ as you put it for her. The roses and note were a simple gift for her birthday, and my relationship is perhaps that of a companion. Nothing more."

Antoinette glared at him, and he glared back. Both lost in silent eye combat, neither willing to lose. After several moments Antoinette spoke.

"Do you care for my daughter?"

"Only because I have been forced to watch over her at your command –"

A gasp rang out, and both turned to see Meg staring at them wide-eyed. Slowly she backed away and began to flee away from the scene. Antoinette watched her daughter run away, conflicted on whether to run after her or to continue her confrontation with Erik. She glanced at him sideways. He too seemed to be thinking the same thing. However, within a few seconds he was running after Meg leaving Madame Giry alone. What had just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so some of you might be thinking that Erik is too nice and OOC, which he kind of is, BUT there is logic behind it. At least I think it is logical. So Erik in the 2004 Movie (which the Erik character is based off of), only started killing people because of his obsession for Christine and how he felt threatened when his commands were not being met, etc. So I believe that as a young person, he was pretty decent, and if Christine never came along, he wouldn't have killed what's his name stage hand or Piangi. Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter 5**

Meg ran to the roof crying. She curled up under the statue of an angel and began to sob. Was everything he had done for her, just because of her mother?

Meg had been looking for Erik to thank him for the roses. She knew that he usually watched rehearsals from Box five and she had hoped he would still be there by the time she reached it. Instead she had heard those wretched words.

She sobbed more. Why one earth was she crying? She shouldn't care. But she did. Little Giry cared very much about Erik and she knew that now. Not that it would do her any good. She blinked away her tears and her eyes fell on the spot where Erik had saved her from falling. As if in a trance, she began walking towards it, one step at a time. She was almost at the edge when she heard someone call her name faintly in the distance. She shrugged it off, why would anyone be calling her? She kept walking until she was at the ledge. She stepped up onto it and looked down. All the sudden, she felt arms surrounding her, pulling her away from the edge of the roof. She felt strong arms hold tightly, whispering her name softly. She felt tears running down her face, and she saw a flash of white before she buried her head into his chest.

Erik wrapped his arms around her, trying to console her tears. It didn't occur to him until now that he had never actually held someone this tightly to him before. In fact, he'd never really held anyone except for Meg. Gently, he placed his fingers under her chin, making her lift her head up to meet is gaze. His fingers cradled her cheeks before wiping the tears that streamed down her face.

His tenderness surprised her. She never expected it from him. She looked into his eyes, his beautiful emerald green eyes. Despite what he had said to her mother, the look in his eyes told her that it wasn't true. He cared for her for whatever reason he had. But her mother was not the reason. Slowly she straightened herself, but she could not bring herself to leave his embrace. She lifted her face and their eyes met again. She saw him lower his face to hers, and she felt herself stand a little taller, closing the gap between them and bringing their lips together. His lips were soft and velvety and she found that her hands naturally went up behind his head, while his, hesitantly, slid around her waist. His mask poked her face, but she dared not to remove it, lest he be angry with her.

Erik's heart was racing. He had only read and watched from afar, as lover would kiss in tight embraces. Never did he think that it would ever occur to him, and never would he ever guessed that it would be little Meg Giry who graced him with his first kiss. He hugged her tightly, afraid to let her go, but knew that this moment was ending.  
Slowly and gently he pulled away, and lay his eyes on the golden beauty before him. His beautiful voice was cracked and rugged as he spoke, "We must return, your mother will be missing you."

She nodded while he offered her a hand and lead back to her disapproving mother.

* * *

Antoinette lay in her bed thinking. She was reflecting upon the events that had occurred that day, and of the conversation she had had with Erik only a few moments ago. Her mind was racing with unanswered questions. She rose from her bed and went to sit by the window in her room. She lit a lamp before gazing out onto the deserted street covered with a light dusting of snow. The light from the lamp made her reflection glint in the window's glass. She sighed, she felt so very old and tied, even though she was only four and thirty years of age.  
Her mind drifted back to the conversation she had had with Erik. He had assured her that he cared for Meg in a _brotherly_ way, and would do anything to keep her safe. There was a look in his eye that suggested more than just a brotherly love, but Antoinette didn't want to believe it. If she did, then she would have to send him away, and to her, Erik was like her own son. She had watched and helped him grow, put up with his tantrums and taught him so many things, from writing to cooking and cleaning to sewing. If he had wanted anything, she would get it for him. He was as dear to her as her own precious Meg, and so it would kill her to send him away, even for Meg's safety.  
Antoinette knew that Erik was inexperienced with love, for it was something she had never been able to explain or teach to him. Of course she had sat down with him and explained how a boy's body changes as he becomes a man and how a man and woman might conceive a child, but love had never been something she could teach him.  
She knew it was selfish, but deep down inside, she hoped that he would never fall in love, for he was like a young boy she had rescued those many nights ago, only trapped inside a growing body. He had never been accepted by the world, and doubted that he ever would. Antoinette doubted that even Meg would be able to look behind that hideous distorted face to the young man beneath.  
The night was wearing on, and Antoinette could feel her eyelids begin to droop, and soon enough, she was fast asleep in a dreamless slumber.

 **A/N: sorry I haven't been updating. I'm trying to edit my writing and that takes alot of time because I am never satisfied with what I write. I'm iffy about the next chapter but it will be up later today. There's a bit of fluff that I wanted to include that i hope isn't to dumb.**


	6. Chapter 6

Meg was determined to learn how to swim. She was nearly fifteen and the only ballet rat in the dormitories to have never been submerged in water apart from bathing. However when Meg brought this up to her mama, Antoinette just brushed her off, telling her how dangerous it was to swim, and did she really want to be submerged in unclean water?  
So Meg went to Erik for advice. Ever since that moment on the roof, Erik and Meg had become very close. Madame Giry had noticed their how their bond was growing, but she turned a blind eye, hoping that things were not as they seemed.

"ERIK!" Meg hollered into a tunnel that Erik had revealed to her a few days ago. The entrance to the tunnel was hidden behind the stain glass window of an angel in the old unused chapel. The chapel, like many other rooms in the opera house were so old, and in remote places that were hard to access, so most people never bothered to use them. In fact, the majority of the people at the opera didn't know half of these rooms existed making it easier for Meg and Erik to meet in secret.

"ERIK!" Meg hollered again, impatiently. Several of the ballet girls had caught the flu and were unable to dance, so Madame Giry had cut rehearsal short today. At first Meg had been excited, for it meant more time with Erik, and possible a chance for him to teach her to swim, if he knew how to. Unfortunately, he seemed to be taking his sweet time to get here.

"ERIK!" she hollered for the third, adding a stamp of her foot. She was tempted to go down in the passage way herself, but Erik's warning stopped her. When he had shown her the passage way, he had also told her to never enter it because there were many traps that would easily dispose of her. She had been tempted to ask why he needed to have traps set up, but held her tongue. Despite their closeness, Erik was still reserved when it came to certain topics, and she knew that it was never a good idea to push him.

"ERI-"

"I am here, you annoying little rat," came an irritated voice from the dark.

"You sure took your sweet time," Meg huffed.

"I was sleeping-"

"Why would you sleep in the middle of the day?"

"Because, little Giry, I have been very busy, and I was tired." Erik said as he emerged from the passageway. "Shouldn't you be at rehearsals?"

"Maman let us go early because Louise and Elissa and Marie and other are sick with the flu."

"I see, and you want to spend the rest of the day with me, I suppose."

"Can you swim Erik?"

"That wasn't an answer, but yes I can, why?"

"Can you teach me? Maman won't teach me because she says it's too dangerous, but all the other ballet rats can swim."

"You shouldn't base what you want upon what others can or cannot do," Erik said sternly. "However I will teach you, so long as you promise not to tell your mama."

"I promise." Meg said solemnly.

Erik smiled and then offered his gloved hand to her. "I am taking you down to my home because there is a lake underneath the opera house that is clean and safe for you to learn in. But you must listen to everything I say on the way down, if you wish to see your fifteenth birthday."

Meg nodded and took his hand without any hesitation. Slowly they began descending into the dark catacomb, voided of any light.

"Erik?" Meg whispered.

"Yes Meg?"

"How can you see in the dark? I can't even see you."

"I have known this passage ways for most of my life so I am accustomed to the dark. Fear not little Meg, I can see where we are, and that is what matters most." Erik said before he placed his arms around her waist and lifted her over something.

After what seemed like hours, Meg saw light at the end of the tunnel, and gasped when they emerged and she laid eyes on the rippling lake. Tied to the rocky shore was a sleek black boat with red sating cushions on the inside. Erik had already made his way into the boat and was offering her hand. She took it and was grateful for his support as she wobbled into the boat. He untied it from the rope which bound it to the makeshift dock and using a long pole, began to steer the boat through giant caverns of rock.

Erik watched his little angel as she looked around with evident awe and surprise. He felt a strange feeling of happiness that she appreciated it as much as he did.

Before long, they reached his home at the edge of the lake, glowing with the light of many candles. Erik had not expected to bring Meg down here, but he was a clean creature of darkness, so his home was always neat and tidy. After, Antoinette had nagged him from the beginning to always be clean, and it soon became a habit.

 ***A/N: not going to go into great detail about Erik's lair, just imagine it like the 2004 version, minus the manikin of Christine and the paintings of her, etc.***

Meg gasped in awe of this place. It was so beautiful, in a different unique way. She was eager to explore but Erik gently guided her through a rocky entrance way which lead out to another lake, with crystal clear water.

"There is a freshwater current that flows through here, making this water cleaner to bathe and swim in," Erik briefly explained. "Take off your clothes, apart from your undergarments- Don't look at me like that. It is so the weight of them won't drag you underwater and also, how would you explain yourself to your maman if you return in a soaking wet day dress? I will be back in a moment; I'm just going to get towels. Sit on this ledge here when you've undressed and put your feet in the water so they get used to its coldness."

Meg nodded and Erik disappeared through the rock archway. Slowly she removed the blue frock she was wearing, and then paused as she realized she would require help to take off the corset she was wearing. She stood by the ledge, looking down at the water until Erik returned.

"I thought I told you to remove all your clothing except for your under garments.

Meg blushed, "I-uh-I require some help to remove my corset."

"Oh right….." Erik voice trailed off as he approached her. He was now only wearing a cotton white shirt and breeches with his mask. His hands deftly undid the laces and he turned around as she shed the final garment. "Why even do you women wear these things…?" he muttered softly under his breath. Meg shrugged of his comment as he hesitantly turned around and slowly led her to the water, keeping his gaze averted from her body.  
The water felt like ice at first. Every step felt like knives stabbing at her legs, but slowly they adjusted to the cold. She was waist deep in water when Erik turned to face her. He moved to her side and then slid his hand onto her back.

"Lower your back into the water," he instructed gently.  
Meg complied and shivered as her back and the back of her head were partially submerged in the freezing water.

Erik then proceeded to instruct her how to kick her legs and move her arms, demonstrating for her when necessary and using his hands to help guide her. More than once Meg thought he might kiss her, but he did not, much to her disappointment. She was eager to share with him another moment like the one on the roof, for they had not kissed at all since then.

After about two hours in the cold water, Erik deemed her a good enough swimmer and let her move about on her own. Dipping her head under the water, she practiced the stroke he had been teaching her. She rose to the surface and then flipped onto her back, staring up at the rocky ceiling that shimmered with the light reflected from the water. She couldn't tell where the light came from, for it seemed brighter than any light a candle could give. She suddenly felt Erik breathing against her ear, and felt his arms around her waist. He began to pull her through the water, and slowly, she felt the water begin to warm around her. Curious, she turned her head to look at him. The masked side of his face was towards, and she felt the urge to take it off. She twisted out of his grasp and raised her left hand to his cheek. He flinched as her hand made contact with the leather mask.

"Isn't it uncomfortable to wear in the water?' She asked softly.

"Yes, but if I dare not take it off in your presence, _mon ange."_ His response was short and distant.

 _"_ Why?" she pressed curiously, but hesitantly.

"Because not even an angel like you could care for a gargoyle like me." Erik laughed bitterly.

"You are not a gargoyle Erik. If you call me an angel, you must be God." Meg said with a reverent tone.

"Trust me, mon ange, I am no God. Far from it, in fact, I was once known as the Devil's Child. But Erik will not tell you about those dark days. No, Erik would never burden you with such evil. Please don't ask Erik more about his past or of the mask, Erik begs it of you."

"Erik, trust me. Tell me your dark secrets, I am here for you. I will not leave, I am your friend." Meg inched closer to him, her hand still resting on his mask. In a moment of stupidity or bravery, she slipped her finger under the mask and pried it away from his face. Her first reaction was horror as she laid eyes upon his twisted face. The right side of his nose was but a hole, and his eye drooped. The skin surrounding the right side of his face was red and uneven, and parts of his skin seemed to melt into bone that poked through the skin. It was nothing that Meg was prepared for, and she could not mask the horror on her face.  
Erik saw the look and pushed her away from him, his heart shattered by her unhidden horror of his face. He turned his back and began retreating into the shadows, unable to say anything, unable to stop the tears running down his face. He knew that in the dark he was safe, in the dark she would not have to lay eyes upon his distortion. The dark does not judge one based upon appearances.  
Meg was frozen; she could not deny that his face had scared her. She could not move as she felt him push her away. She watched him retreat in her daze, _what had she just done?_

A small sob caught her ear and woke her from her trance. She could just make out the silhouette of Erik's hunched figure in a dark crevice, his back towards her. Slowly and ungracefully, she swam towards him, until her feet hit a rocky floor. She approached him, uncertain what to do. She knew without a doubt that she had hurt him and but didn't know how to make amends. She finally reached him. Kneeling down beside him, Meg lay her hand softly on his shoulder. He flinched and turned towards her, right hand covering the distorted side of his face. Not that it mattered, in the shadows Meg could barely make out his face.  
She moved her hand to his unmarred cheek and brought her lips to his skin, kissing it. Then she moved her lips to his forehead, and kissed him again. Finally, she moved her lips down to his lips and kissed him timidly at first, then with growing passion. Pulling away, she dared to speak the words that she wanted and needed to say.

"Erik, your face may not be the most beautiful one to have graced the earth, but it is far from the ugliest. What is more important however, is how beautiful your soul is. You are beautiful, inside and out, and I love you, regardless of how you look. I am in love with you. I'm sorry for removing your mask, and I am truly sorry because of my reaction. I fear that I do not have the beautiful soul you possess, but I am able to still see you as the angel you are."

Erik sobbed more, feeling ashamed of the tears that pooled down his face as he moved his hands to embrace her. She wrapped her arms around him, and heard him whisper in her ear, "I love you, my little angel. Far more than you will ever know."

Then they kissed. They're feelings bare at last, they held nothing back as they passionately kissed an embraced.

 **A/N: Yayyy happiness for now. Next chapter will probably be fluff so they can build on their love before something happens. And when I say fluff, I don't mean anything inappropriate, after Erik is a gentleman and Meg is only 14. AND yes 14 is old enough to kiss and make out, just saying. Please review, follow and favourite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay... I've been having a writer's block AND teachers at school seem to forget that school is not my life AND I have Kiwanis every single day this week..**

Despite accepting Erik's face, Meg avoided touching and mentioning the mask. She would never admit it, but the sight of his face made her feel uncomfortable, and she never wanted Erik to feel like she didn't love him because of his face. She cursed herself inwardly for being so shallow but she could not help it. His face however did not affect their budding romance and she was determined that it never would. She loved him, no matter what his face looked like

Erik preferred wearing his mask, and although his angel had accepted his face and loved him still, he wore it for his own confidence. One person could not change the years of hatred he had known.

* * *

"May I have your attention everyone," Monsieur Lefèvre shouted as he walked to the centre of the stage. The loud talking and laughter quickly died down as the manager continued, "I have decided that instead of performing an opera, we shall put on a ballet, to feature our newest rising ballerina, La Sorelli."

This announcement was met with many hushed whispers, as Sorelli walked up to stand beside Monsieur Lefèvre.  
"What about La Carlotta?" a bold chorus member demanded. La Carlotta was known for throwing massive tantrums when things did not go her way.  
"La Carlotta will not be here, she is away in Italy at present time, and will return after the ballet has been completed. The ballet is French take on the Russian ballet, _Tsar Kandavl._ In Paris, it will be known as _Le Roi Candaule_. As it is a new production, most of the public will not have heard of it, and we must of course set the bar high. That is why, Mlle. Sorelli will star as Queen Nisia and M. Felix Rameau will be her counterpart, King Candaule. Mlle. Giry will take the part of Pythia and Alexander Ivanov will play Gyges. Mlle. Jammes and Mlle. Leon are being considered for the part of Clytia. Madame Giry, I leave the fate of this production in your hands. Gala night is in a fortnight. Good luck in rehearsals."  
Without another word, the manager left the stage, which was now buzzing with excitement.  
Some people whispered excitedly about having a ballet instead of another opera, others murmured about the Opera Ghost choosing the ballet, and the rest cluttered around Mme. Giry, begging her to tell them the story behind the ballet.  
Since Antoinette had grown up in the ballet dormitories, she had become a gifted story teller and it was a talent that was enjoyed by the many ballet rats who lived in the opera house.

* * *

Two weeks later, everything was almost ready for Gala night. Everyone that is, but Meg.  
Instead of practising for her role, Meg had been spending most of her time below the opera house with Erik, swimming.

"Stop splashing me!" Erik spluttered as a third wave hit him in the face. Meg giggled at the sight of the half naked man in front of her, wiping water out of his eyes. The two of them had agreed for comfort it was better for Erik to not wear his mask while swimming, and now Meg was starting to grow more comfortable with it.  
Her eyes could not help but wonder over Erik's lean, but muscular upper body. She figured the muscles must be a result from all his rope climbing, building etc. that he did around the Opera House. Briefly she wondered what he was like.. down below.. Her face blushed at the scandalous thought.  
While she was distracted with her thoughts, Erik snuck up behind her, and grabbed her around the waist. Meg squealed as he turned her around to face him.  
He gazed into her blue eyes for a moment, then joint their lips in a heated kiss.  
Meg felt sparks fly as Erik moved his lips against hers. After a few moments, the pair broke apart for air. When their eyes met, Meg blushed deeply, but Erik didn't noticed as he swooped in again.

...

* * *

"Marguerite Giry! That is the seventh time you have not landed that pirouette! Why have you been neglecting your practicing?!" Antoinette yelled from the side of the stage. Meg felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as snickering began to start around her. feeling humiliated, Meg fled from the stage and into the waiting arms of Erik.

Erik held her as her rage and embarrassment began to cool, then he lead her into the chapel, and took her hand. Slowly and clumsily, he began to lead her into the dance she was supposed to know.

Within a few hours, Meg was back on her feet dancing as she always did, with grace and emotion. At the next rehearsal, she was sure to surprise everyone with her rapid improvement.  
"I am sorry for distracting you from your dancing," Erik apologized.  
Meg laughed, "it is far from your fault Erik." She smiled and tilted her head to kiss him. "I'll give them a shock tomorrow."  
Erik smiled briefly before his lips met hers. "You sure will."

And she did. Meg's danceing improved massively, and even rivalled La Sorelli's talent. So when Gala Night came, Meg got more recognition and praise than she had ever received in her life, and she loved it. Of course, it was the praise from Erik that mattered to her the most, which is why she was eager to head to her dressing room not long after the performance was finished.

When she burst into the room, she was shocked to find it empty. On her vanity however, there was a yellow rose with a note attached.

 _Meet me on the roof at 11 tonight. Don't be late! ~ Erik._

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter seem random and rushed... I felt bad for not updating sooner. I'll probably end up redoing this chapter, but unfortunately, a new chapter won't be posted until next weekend at the earliest. Hang in there, and please Favourite, Follow and Review. Thanks**


End file.
